nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dryadalis Glacies
'Character First Name' Glacies 'Character Last Name' Dryadalis 'IMVU Username' GlaciesDryadalis 'Nickname (optional)' Glacies, Glace 'Age' 19 'Date of Birth' 01/15/198 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kirigakurian 'Height' 5'"9 'Weight' 120lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Yuki Clan Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Glacies is sometimes bashful to women. Around men, he is very astute and holds his ground as if intimidated by the same sex. He is a daydreamer. He is always looking on the brightside even when cornered by dangerous foes. He has a high sense of right and wrong but, he can we swadded quite eaisly to either side, protecting what he thinks is right. He is not one to jump immediately to violence and likes to talk things out. He does enjoy a good brawl though and stands his guard until he has won. 'Behaviour' He can be nervous and sometimes he can be care free. Whenever he is nervous, he scratches his white hair. When he is unsure about something, he shrugs and smiles. He wiggles his ears when amused. When excited, his iris' enlarge. 'Nindo (optional)' "I wouldn't mind losing to you..." 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' The Yuki Clan lived in the Land of Water. Before Naruto's era, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkai genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing widespread persecutions against against those with kekkai genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkai genkai, went into hiding. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Water/Ice 'Element Two' Wind 'Weapon of choice' Nix, a katana 'Strengths' Chakra Manipulation: Can turn moisture in the air into chakra 'Weaknesses' Speed 'Chakra colour' White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):5(10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):5(7.5) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):10 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 27.5 'Jutsu List' Ice Release: Ice Weapon Assault, Snow Style: Blinding Storm, Snow Style: Snow Clone, Snow Style: White Beast Claw 'Allies' N/A 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Born an orphan, he was taken in by an elder by the name of Dryadalis Soltev. Soltev was the one that named Glacies and became his father figure. They lived on a snowy mountain range. Soltev taught Glacies about survival. On the mountain, where food was scarce and they avoided all human contact, it would be thought to be hard but, Soltev showed Glacies everything he needed to know. He taught him to hunt elk that would come searching for food in the late hours. He taught Glacies to be quiet and quick when moving through the snow. He taught him his most prized technique, the Snwo Style: Quiet Glacier Rip. With this technique, any ninja who used it in snow could almost merge with it and move about freely. They could go about undetected and become almost invisble to non-eye users who couldn't see chakra. Glacies was taught these things when he was of age six. Soltev was very proud of him and on Glacies seventh birthday, he brought him a wolf cub that Glacies named Breaker. It was white and his eyes were bright blue. Glacies grew to be the age of ten when he found that he had the kekkai genkai of ice release. He and Breaker were out wandering during the spring and they left the peaks of their home in the mountain range and they came upon a spring forest with a large lake. Glacies and Breaker stopped to drink and play when they were suddenly surrounded by random rogues. These men weren't ninja and Breaker and Glacies fought them off well but, when the rogue leader came, Glacies discovered this man knew taijutsu. The man was very quick. Glacies was taught to be slow and patient in combat. He was overwhelmed. The man stood over Glacies to kill him and pay him back for beating his men when Breaker leapt forward and bit the man on the arm. The leader threw Breaker aside and readied himself to plunge his blade into his throat when Glacies cried out and it began to snow heavily. Ice formed and skewered all the men around him, saving Breaker and his life. Soltev arrived soon after worried about Glacies. When Glacies told him of what had happened, Soltev lost the coloring from his cheeks and was very shocked and afraid of Glacies. He told Glacies of the war that had passed before he was born and he explained that everyone believed the Yuki Clansmen were all dead. He embraced Glacies "gift" and then began to show him how to better use it. Two years later at the age of twelve, Glacies was sent into the woods urgently by Soltev with Breaker. Glacies was very worried by Soltev's sudden reaction but, he went on anyway. When he returned, he found their home ramsacked and Soltev was no where to be seen. Glacies panicked and then got Breaker to pick up the sent. Brekaer ran off and Glacies followed the scent for some time through the wilderness. A year later, at the age of thirteen during midsummer, after traveling through miles of snow and then through dense foliage, Glacies stumbled upon a small group of traveling actors. He was welcomed warmly and he told them of his plight and how he had to find his adopted father. They were worried for his wellbeing and they told him to stay with them for a while and they would put the word out. He was convinced to stay since they traveled all over the countries and did shows. He was convinced he'd receive word eventually. He stayed with them for 4 years, and on one moonlit night, a raven came with news from a troop his group had befriended. They'd heard of a man named Soltev in the Land of Iron. He'd been working as a blacksmith for the samuraii there. The troop members tried to convince Glacies to calm down and they would send word but, he had to go himself. He was in his teen years and very rebellious. He ran off into the night riding Breaker on his search for Soltev. He traveled for several months in search of Soltev and when he arrived in the land, he found that Soltev was indeed there. The rogue ninja he'd fought held a grudge against them and to make matters worse, since Glacies had a kekkai genkai, they are hated him. They captured Soltev in an attempt to lure him out. Soltev had got word and he sent Glacies away before they arrived. Glacies found Soltev in a nearby mining village and he sat with him and they caught up. Glacies was seventeen and he had seventeen years of knowledge to share. After they'd caught up, Soltev decided that he and Glacies would live here. They lived in the mining village for another year. Glacies was now eighteen and Soltev decided it was time for him to go out into the world. He was still a genin but, he knew enough to be a chunin. Soltev wanted more for him. He sent Glacies off to find another village and grow his knowledge and return to him when he was a great man. As a parting gift, he gifted Glacies a necklace bearing the symbol of the Yuki Clan, his true people. Now nineteen years old, Glacies has stumbled upon a village that he would like to live in called Amegakure. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))